The Wedding
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: The day of Bouquet and Shu's wedding has finally arrived, and Bouquet's about the only one whose lookin foward to it. Kluke is devistated that the person she loves is marrying Bouquet. Shu doesn't even like Bouquet... What will happen? Read to find out!


**Random one shot, whilst at my Nan's yesterday, I was writing this on my hands, legs and arms, I was THAT bored;D Feel free to point out my tons of errors if you wish...**

* * *

><p>"Jiro, Marumaro, you guys can't force me to do this. I mean, I don't even like Bouquet, I definitely don't want to marry her." Shu protested, as the guys tried to fasten his bow tie.<p>

"You is lucky, Shu." Marumaro gasped, astonished that someone would turn down a beautiful women like Bouquet. Shu sighed; it was pointless to even argue, they wouldn't listen. "You're gonna be so happeee!" Marumaro sighed, obviously hoping that it was him in Shu's place.

"Come on, guys, please be reasonable. What if I said I love someone else?" Shu asked content to win, and be free from marrying Bouquet. He didn't even want this; she'd tricked him into marrying her in the first place. "You love someone else," Jiro said slowly, processing each word through his mind like it didn't make sense. "Yes," Shu said firmly, avoiding eye contact with all of them. "Who?" Marumaro asked nosily.

"Do I have to tell you?" Shu questioned, beginning to get annoyed with the guys ignorance.

"Yup," Marumaro beamed. "Or, we'll continue to dress you."

"For god's sake, guys!" Shu shouted, jumping to his feet and knocking Marumaro backwards. "I'm not telling anyone!" With that, he strode out of the room without a glance back, and rushed down the corridor.

"Well done, Marumaro." Jiro said sarcastically. Marumaro scowled at him, confused at why he was getting the blame.

* * *

><p>"You look erm, beautiful Bouquet." Kluke said. A single tear ran down her face which she wiped away quickly.<p>

"Why are you crying?" Bouquet asked sweetly, her voice hinted with confused. Her blue hair was let loose, a diamond tiara veil resting on it. She wore a white dress, jewels sparkling among it, and the two metre train.

"I'm just so happy," Kluke lied. "For you," She added, quickly.

"Oh," Bouquet said bluntly. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I am," Kluke whispered, hurt that Bouquet was accusing her of having different motives. Of course, Bouquet was right though.

"Oh, okay." Bouquet said cheerily, powdering her cheeks with silver powder. "You can go now, if you want, Kluke."

"Erm, Okay." Kluke walked out of the room as normally as she could before breaking into a run. She headed for the gardens, no-one was supposed to be there, tears leaking down her face.

* * *

><p>Shu looked up sharply as he heard footsteps, they sounded urgent, in pain. He wiped his eyes quickly and waited to see if the person would pass. The footsteps slowed and Kluke appeared, tears flowing down her face. She fell on all fours and lay there, weeping uncontrollably. Shu hated to see his best friend like this and went over to comfort her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and kneeled down beside her. She looked up, her eyes red and bloodshot.<p>

"Erm, I have to, erm... go." Kluke mumbled, wiping her eyes and stumbling to her feet. Shu also rose to his feet, a concerned look pasted on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Erm... Nothing, I'm, erm... Just so happy for you and, erm..." Kluke cut herself off, more tears spilling from her eyes. "Bouquet," She finished.

"Don't lie," Shu said and pulled her into a hug. She flinched, her face turning bright red. "What wrong, Kluke?" Shu asked again, whispering it in her ear.

"N-nothing," she choked. "I'm f-fine."

"If you don't want to tell me, Kluke, then I can't help." Shu whispered, walked away from Kluke. She moved in his direction, a little but thought it seemed obvious and stopped. Kluke put her head down, so she was facing the floor. "I don't wanna marry Bouquet, you know, and I most certainly don't love her." Shu said loudly, making sure Kluke heard him. Her head bolted upwards but he was gone. She sobbed silently, making her way into the hall where everyone was gathering.

* * *

><p>Bouquet glided into the hall, and grabbed the microphone from the band playing there tonight. "I have an announcement to make; I know Shu doesn't want to marry me." She scowled at Kluke who was sobbing violently. "So, I'm postponing the wedding, until he does." Bouquet beamed, and skipped out of the hall, never looking more cheery.<p>

"I wish I was like her," Kluke muttered, following the bustling crowd out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"I've postponed the wedding until you love me," Bouquet said joyfully, wrapping her arms and Shu. She kissed him on the cheek and moved the face his front. As she moved closer, Shu backed away, just liked she'd suspected.<p>

"Bouquet, I'll never want to marry you. You're not my type, because you're not..." Shu stopped himself and Bouquet shrugged. "That won't stop me from trying."

She wrapped her arms around Shu, constricting his blood circulation and kissed him on the lips as best as she could.

* * *

><p>Kluke was wandering through the halls, content on finding Shu. Maybe if he didn't love Bouquet, she'd stand a chance... But that was impossible, why would Shu love her? She trudged along the corridors, glancing quickly in every room.<p>

"That won't stop me from trying," Kluke heard a high voice say. She knew that voice only too well; Bouquet. Kluke broke into a room, following the voice to the end room. She peered inside and to her horror, saw Shu and Bouquet kissing. Her hopes vanishing, her heart snapped in two, Kluke felt like she didn't belong to this world anymore. She ran as fast as she could, out of the doors and down the street, never looking back. Kluke never wanted to see either of them again; it would only increase the risk for heartbreak. She ran all the way home, locked the door behind her, and curled up in bed. Tears flowed down her face liked rapid waterfalls, with no chance of stopping them. There, in her bed, Kluke cried herself to sleep, almost hoping that she'd die in her sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bouquet, you bitch." Shu said, pushing her away from him.<p>

"Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, barks on a tree, a tree is nature, nature's beautiful. Thanks for the compliment." Bouquet said, beaming as wide as she could. The look on Kluke's face haunted Shu and he couldn't wipe it from his mind. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Shu said repeatedly, banging his head violently on the wall.

"Stop it," Bouquet screamed and cushioned his head.

"Leave me alone," Shu shouted, storming out of the room. Nevertheless, Bouquet followed like a lost puppy. Shu clenched his fist in anger and punched the wall. A loud crack filled the air and Shu doubled over in pain. "Quick, call 911." Bouquet screamed as high pitched as she could. Several people came rushing to see what the fuss was, and the ambulance came to take Shu away.

* * *

><p>Kluke woke up the following morning in a bad mood. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, with dark lines underneath from a sleepless night. She had tossed, and turned in her sleep, thinking only of that kiss. He said, he didn't love Bouquet, how could that have happened then.<p>

She stormed downstairs, throwing several pictures from their hooks along the way. "Someone's in a bad mood." Kluke recognised the voice and smiled slightly. Her friendship with Delphinium had been improving over the last couple of weeks and it was great to see a familiar face. "Delphinium," Kluke gasped, smiling widely. "What a wonderful surprise, you've literally made my day." She sat down on the chair beside her.

"You look terrible, Kluke." Delphinium said, with the same concerned look that Shu usually had. Hatred bubbled inside of Kluke. "What happened?"

"Bouquet and Shu...kissed." Kluke said her voice no more than a hoarse whisper. "After he told me that he didn't love her and cancelled the wedding." Several tears slipped down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Bouquet's a bitch, and how do you know that she didn't force him to kiss her?" Delphinium asked. This possibility made Kluke feel happier already. "Oh, and did you know, Shu was taking to hospital last night, nothing too serious."

"What?" Kluke gasped, jumping to her feet. She'd vowed never to see his face again, but she had to make sure that he was okay. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Shu rised slowly, his whole body aching. "You've been tossing and turning, all morning," Marumaro said. "The doctor said he wouldn't be surprised if your whole body was covered in bruises. Anyway, I have to go." With that, Marumaro left and a doctor entered in his place.<p>

"Well, as we told your girlfriend last night, when you were asleep-" The doctor began but Shu cut in.

"She's not my girlfriend, I hate her."

"I'm not talking about the girl with blue hair and the wedding dress. I'm talking about the girl who's fairly tall, with pinkish hair, blue eyes and flower scented perfume."

"Delphinium?" Shu asked. "But, she doesn't even like me, unless..."

Seeing that Shu had stopped, the doctor continued. "When you did, whatever it is you did, you shattered several bones in your fist and the pressure, flung it into your wrist bone, and snapped it. Your wrist bone, stuck out of your skin, and the other end, screwed up your elbow joint. You have to be extremely carefully; too much strain can paralyze your arm, or send you into a spasm, which will give you a heart attack. You have a visitor, no actually, two."

"Oh, joy." Shu sighed sarcastically, sitting upright and watching the doctor let the visitors in. First, Delphinium appeared, and then, so did Kluke. Her eyes were bloodshot, with red ring around them, and black lines underneath. Shu almost gave himself a heart attack from trying to rush to see her. "Shu, stop being so idiotic," The doctor scolded him, watching his heart pressure rise to dangerous levels. "Stop struggling, and lay still."

"Yes, Doctor." Shu said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Delphinium said loudly. "Come on, Doc." The doctor began to protest but Delphinium shot him a killer look that shut him up, and made him immediately follow her.

"How did it happen?" Kluke said awkwardly, pointing to his arm.

"I was fuming, I punched a wall." Shu replied automatically, like he was programmed to do that. "Your face haunts me, I felt so horrible to even see you look like that. To see you like this now, it doesn't even make me feel better. It makes me feel worse, not seeing you, but seeing what I've done to you." He whispered, his eyes swimming with emotion.

Kluke ignored the last bit, biting her lip to stop her from crying. "Why were you angry, why did you punch the wall?"

"I was angry because Bouquet had kissed me, and because you'd seen, and...and... because I don't love Bouquet, I love you."

Kluke stopped; had she heard him correctly... Surely not. "Did you just say...?" She began, but she couldn't bring herself to continue.

"I love you, Kluke." He repeatedly, and she looked him in the eyes, for the first time seeing the emotion in his face. "And I'm sorry."

Kluke was lost for words; she didn't know what to say or what to do. She just slowly edged closer to him. "And I'm sorry for this," Shu added, reaching up and kissing her. Kluke felt like she left and travelled to a different world completely. Everything around her was blurred and she could only see Shu, happiness etched into his face. It wasn't perfect, but it was close to it.


End file.
